Date
by HazelMoon4869
Summary: Its been ten years since Shinichi shrunk. Mitsuhiko and Ayumi are going on their first date together. Mitsuhiko is nervous and asks Conan to double date with him and guess who offers to be Conan's date?


Conan sits on the couch desperately trying to come up with an idea of how to worm his way out of this complex situation without hurting Mitsuhiko. He knew the kid idolized him, but going on a double date with Mitsuhiko and Ayumi was out of the question. Even after being shrunk for ten years now he was still hopelessly in love with Ran and he couldn't even imagine being with anyone else. Ran seemed to be in the same mindset since she says no to every guy that asked her out.

"Conan-kun what's wrong?" Ran asks stepping into the room and sitting next to him on the couch "you seem upset."

"Ah it's nothing Ran-neechan" he says chuckling nervously.

"I thought we went over this. Your sixteen now just call me Ran-chan. Its ok, I don't mind. Now Conan-kun tell me what's wrong." she says smiling sweetly at him.

Conan sighs. Ever since this teenage hormone thing had set in again he had been venting to Ran about the things he could tell her that didn't involve the organization like when the Detective boys would get on his last nerve she always gave him good advice and calmed him down. Conan looks down blushing slightly "W-well Mitsuhiko-kun asked Ayumi-chan out to a movie and she said yes, but Mitsuhiko-kun is really nervous about going on a date with her and wants me to double date with him. The problem is I don't like any of the girls at my school and I've never been on a date and.. and well I'm stuck..."

Ran laughs softly earning a confused look from Conan. She smiles at him "I'll be your date Conan-kun! I mean if that's ok with you."

Conan nods quickly "you mean you'd actually go on a date? There is a bit of an age difference and I don't want you to be talked badly about."

Ran rolls her eyes "It's to help Mitsuhiko-kun and Ayumi-chan besides, I can take it. I dealt with Shinichi's fan girls and people talking about how I should just give up on him, but I'm still waiting and I know he'll come home."

Conan places his hand on top of hers "Hey now, he'll come home to you don't worry." he says softly feeling the heavy guilt weighing on his heart.

Ran blushes softly shaking her head and slipping her hand into Conan's "What time are we leaving?"

Conan looks at his watch and lets out a nervous chuckle "err, they'll be here in twenty minutes."

Ran's eyes widen and she hops of the couch "I got to hurry and get ready!" she half squeaks. Conan smiles as she scurries off to her room to get changed. Conan closes his eyes and lays her head back on the couch. She could be so damn cute without even realizing it and he had a date with her. He never imagined he could actually date her when he was Conan. It was amazing.

After about fifteen minutes Ran steps out of her room. Conan's eyes widen and his voice disappears in awe as he sees her. Ran wore a small white sundress with little brown embroidering on the hems, the neckline was low enough to reveal the perfect amount of cleavage and her chocolate brown locks flowed freely down her back, but the thing that struck him the most was her sparkling blue orbs that glimmered brightly through the thick rims of his spare pair of glasses. Ran giggles at his expression and touches the glasses "So how do I look in Conan-kun's glasses?" She asks smiling brightly. Conan blushes "Adorable" he says under his breath, but Ran catches it and blushes bright red.

"Ding Dong!" the doorbell rings throughout the agency. Conan smiles at Ran "I'll get it." He answers the door to find a very nervous Mitsuhiko and a smiling Ayumi. "H-hi Conan-kun did you find a date?" Mitsuhiko asks.

"Yup!" Ran answers hugging Conan's arm causing him to blush brightly at the feeling of her soft chest pressing against his arm. The couple in the doorway blink "You and Ran-san are dating?" Mitsuhiko asks.

Conan smiles slightly "Yeah, I guess we are."

Ran cuts in saying "Well let's get going or we'll be late for the movie." she let Conan's arm go and slips her hand into his. As they make their way down the city sidewalks Ayumi glances at Ran. "I didn't know you wore glasses Ran-san."

Ran chuckles touching them "I don't their Conan-kun's spare ones. We were playing around and I guess I forgot to take them off." she explains slipping them off and putting them into her bag.

Ayumi nods understanding then giggles "You two really do make a good couple. You look so cute together!" Conan and Ran turn bright red looking at their feet. Ran mumbles a 'Thank you' playing with her dress. Ayumi shivers from the brisk night air. Mitsuhiko stutters not sure what to do. Ran moves closer to Conan shivering slightly. "You should have worn a jacket it's chilly out tonight" Conan says slipping his off and draping it over her shoulders. Ran blushes and slips her arms into the warm oversized jacket "Thank you Conan-kun." He simply smiles wrapping his hand back around hers. As he hoped Mitsuhiko catches the hint and takes his jacket off and putting it around Ayumi. Ayumi smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek "thanks!" Mitsuhiko blushes and gives Conan a goofy smile. Conan chuckle lightly and smiles back.

Once they arrive at the movies the two boys buy the girls tickets to a scary movie Ayumi and Mitsuhiko chose. Once they sit down in their seats Conan notices Ran fidgeting in her seat. Conan leans over "Are you nervous at all? I know how you are about scary things." Ran nods sheepishly. He smiles and takes her hand "relax, I got you." Ran sighs "thanks but I'm still kinda scared." Conan pats her hand unsure of what to do. Ran sees him now sitting stiffly in his seat. Ran takes his arm wrapping it around her shoulders "it's ok to touch me, you know." Conan blushes brightly looking at her smiling face. Slowly he pulls her closer to him until her head pushed against his cheek. Mitsuhiko sees this and does the same to Ayumi and getting a positive response of her leaning into him.

Finally the movie starts with some sort of mutated creature popping up and letting out a high-pitched scream. Ran screams burying her face in Conan's shirt. Conan chuckles. "It's not funny!" she squeaks peeking one eye at the screen the burying her face in his shirt again. Slowly Conan lays a hand on her hair. He's surprised at how soft it felt against his fingertips, as if he were touching silk. He feels her stiffen slightly as he runs his fingers through her hair. He blushes and quickly pulls his hand back, but only to feel her catch it. "I'm sorry Conan-kun, I'm just not used to having someone holding me like this." she admits blushing. Conan also blushes "Ran-neechan is it ok if I hold you still or would you like me to stop?" Ran remains silent, completely ignoring him. "Ran-neechan?" he tries again. "I'll only respond to Ran-chan" she whispers stubbornly. Conan chuckles "ok then, Ran-chan can I hold you?" Ran smiles and nods.

Conan wraps an arm around her smiling sadly. He knew he may never get the chance to hold her like this again the chance of an antidote was most likely close to zero now. He knew no matter what he'd tell her she'd still wait for him. She won't move on no matter how much he insists on it, but is it possible? Could he still love her from this form? He wasn't a child anymore he'd grown and was sixteen again. He was in some form himself again. He glances down at Ran smiling as he sees her hiding her face in his shoulder. This was his last chance; why not make the best of it? He hugs her tight stroking her back. Ran blushes brightly, but doesn't object. Conan decides to take it a little further and kisses the top of her head whispering "it's just a movie, don't be scared." Ran blushes brightly then smiles "Conan-kun really is sweet." she thinks cuddling into him. She glances at Ayumi and Mitsuhiko in time to see Mitsuhiko leaning down to Ayumi. Ran gently elbows Conan he looks at them and they both smile as the two kiss. Ran smiles covering her mouth letting out a quiet "aww." Conan smiles but can't help but feel slightly envious. He knew he could hug Ran like he was now, but kissing her was out of the question. She still loved his real self and most likely just considered this some quality time with her little 'Conan-kun'. For some reason even if it was just that, he'd take it. He'd take any time with Ran he could.

After the movie Mitsuhiko and Ayumi go their separate ways from Conan and Ran since Ayumi's house was in the other direction and Mitsuhiko wanted to take her home, plus neither of them would mind a little alone time. Meanwhile, Conan and Ran head home hand in hand. Ran shivers and Conan wraps an arm around her "Cold?" he asks. Ran nods sheepishly. He smiles "we'll be home soon" he assures. He feels her move closer to him and blushes. "Thanks for helping me." He blushes and adds his voice soft and truthful "I honestly don't know what I'd do without you in my life Ran." Ran blushes and stops walking. Conan stops and looks at her confused. Ran blushes brightly and wraps her arms around his waist giving him a quick gentle hug. She lets go before he has a chance to respond. She steps back and smiles playfully at him before running off. Conan blinks a couple times, then smiles and chases after her. He finally catches her in front of the agency wrapping his arms around her waist "Gotcha" he pants breathless. Ran laughs softly. Conan smiles at the sound and without thinking places a loving kiss on her cheek. Ran blushes brightly touching her cheek. Conan lets her go and takes her hand "C'mon lets go inside its freezing out here."

Conan pulls her into the agency and drops her hand once inside. Conan gives Ran a gentle hug stroking her hair. "Night Ran." he whispers to her. He starts to let her go only to have her wrap her arms around his neck and shake her head with a soft smile and leans in pressing a loving kiss to his lips. Conan hesitates at first only to feel Ran kiss him harder silently begging him to kiss her back. Slowly Conan moves one hand to the small of her back as the other stroked her chocolate brown hair. He kissed her with everything he had. All the love and desperation he was forced to hide for ten dreadful years. All consequences and worries of the organization fade from his mind as he feels her tongue mingling with his.

Once they finally pull apart Ran smiles at him and give him one more light kiss. "I love you Shinichi." She whispers. His eyes widen in shock, love and horror. "R-Ran..." he mumbles. Ran lays her head on his shoulder "I've known for a while now. I mean you look exactly the same. Those eyes and that damn cocky grin of yours. I don't want to know what happened because I know if you didn't tell me it was probably for a good reason." she pushes away from him taking both his hands" I mean I was mad at first about things you did as Conan like I don't know...bathing together." she teases poking his stomach. She giggles as his face turns bright red "I-I didn't see anything I swear...w-well maybe a little but..." "Shinichi you're digging yourself into a hole" she says in a fake angry voice. "Sorry..." he says in a sheepish voice "I didn't expect you to be this calm about it." Ran shrugs "I had a lot of time to think it over and sort out my feelings which led me realize how deep I was in love with you." Conan pulls Ran to him pushing her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you too. That's why I kept this from you. I didn't want you hurt, I just wanted you safe. You mean everything to me Ran. Everything. You're my best friend, my first and only love and hopefully my girlfriend now?" Ran squeezes him tight "yes I am." she says.

Ran lets out a stifled yawn. Conan smiles and scoops Ran up bridal style earning a satisfying squeak. He carries her to her bedroom laying her on her bed and pulling her comforter over her and tucking her in. Ran looks up at him face flushed. He smiles and leans down kissing her softly "Night love." Ran smirks and wraps her arms around his neck pulling him into bed with her. Ran curls up into him laying her head on his chest listening to his slightly quicker heartbeat "Sleep next to me tonight Shinichi." He wraps his arms around her burying his face in her hair taking in her scent. "Thanks for the date Shinichi, it was fun." Ran mumbles half asleep. He smiles and gently tilts her head up. He leans down pressing a loving kiss to her lips. He pulls back and tucks her head under his chin. He feels her breaths become even and smiles. He kisses the top of her head and whispers "Sweet dreams Ran." with that he lets sleep consume him. The future that may lie ahead is pushed to the back of his mind and lets Ran's loving presents engulf him completely.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I wrote this a while ago and found it buried in my computer and decided to post it. Please let me know what you think of it!

Thank you for reading! Please Review ;)


End file.
